starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
TIE Avenger
The TIE Advanced, better known as the TIE Avenger, is the culmination of a series of starfighter designs first explored with the TIE Advanced x1. Incorporating the previous successes of the TIE series starfighters, along with those of the Rebel Alliance, the TIE Avenger is one of the first production starfighters to break away from the Imperial doctrine of quantity over quality. Incorporating deflector shields, a hyperdrive, and warhead launchers, it was also significantly faster and more maneuverable than any existing Imperial or Rebel starfighter at the time of its introduction, so enemy pilots nicknamed them "brights". The TIE Avenger is a descendant of the TIE/Advanced series, which were designed as the next generation to succeed the TIE Fighter. Avengers share many commonalities with the TIE Advanced x1; notably bent-wing solar arrays, flattened and extended fuselage, and non-standard wing pylons in contrast to other TIE series fighters. Similar to its older cousin, the TIE Interceptor, the Avenger features the intimidating pointed dagger solar arrays, not only in front but also in the rear. The Avenger's sleek design is credited with significantly reducing its profile, compared to other Advanced prototypes, while still retaining a comparable surface area for collecting energy. The TIE Avenger's primary weapon systems are the four Sienar Fleet Systems L-s9.3 laser cannons. Two SFS M-g-2 general-purpose warhead launchers form the Avenger's secondary weapon system, possessing a magazine capacity of four concussion missiles each; however, they can also be loaded with proton torpedoes, heavy rockets, and space bombs. This standard feature is yet another advancement against the older TIE fighters, and the beginning of a major shift in Imperial doctrine leaning towards quality over quantity. The TIE Avenger is powered by the SFS I-s3a solar ionization reactor and features the new SFS P-sx7.4 ion engines. This new propulsion system pushed the Avenger faster than any previous TIE starfighter. The Avenger is also more nimble than the TIE Interceptor and the RZ-1 A-wing Interceptor. As impressive as its speed and agility is, the Avenger is still a small craft in the mold of the TIE Fighter and TIE Interceptor, and emphasizes space superiority due to its small warhead load and lack of ion cannons. The Avenger lost the performance crown by a small margin to the TIE Defender. While the difference are minor, it was significant considering the Defender's triple wing design and larger hull, and numerous advances over the Avenger, such as a more powerful hyperdrive, larger warhead magazines, ion cannons, stronger shields, and reinforced armor. This made the Defender larger and heavier than any of its predecessors — a fact which made its speed and maneuverability all the more impressive. Coinciding with the trend of improved quality in Imperial starfighters, the Avenger is equipped with deflector shields. Like earlier TIE series fighters, the Avenger's great speed and agility coupled with its small size make it a difficult target. In a similar precedent, the Avenger's armor plating is marginal, however, the inclusion of deflector shields means that the Avenger will not fall prey to stray debris or laser fire that claim unshielded TIEs, and with its shields at full power, the Avenger is exceptionally difficult to destroy. =Sources= *Wookieepedia Category:Small CraftCategory:StarfightersCategory:Space Superiority StarfightersAvengerCategory:Imperial Ships